wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121125051929/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130106015738
@Riley: Wow! My friend, you have just won a Write an Amazing Comment patch (really, that was ARESOME)!! Congrats on being the first person to get one!! :) WG: *munches on cracker (with cheese, to DTB's annoyance* So we have patches now? This isn't exactly Girl Scouts... Me: *rolls eyes* Nooo, but it IS fun! Several people already have the honorary Imaginary Awesomeness Badge, and I have the Reply to a Comment About Bunny Slippers patch! :) But if you wanted, I'm sure Prof. Boxleitner, Huggy, and I would be willing to make some cookies for the full Girl Scouts effect. CHF: *squeaks joyously* :D WG: *facepalms* Mr. Big: Ah yes, those bunny slippers feel like butter in a sock... *sighs dreamily* WG: *looks suspiciously at me* I'm not even going to ask why or how he randomly appeared here. Me: Good, because I would have some ridiculously irrelevant answer that would be totally random!! *snaps fingers* MB: What did you— *disappears in a swirly cloud of pretty purple sparkles* Me: XD! *laughs* WG: *groans* What now? And why are you making ME reply to all your weird— I mean strangeness? Me: ^^ It was just fun imagining that. ^^ And idk. WG: -.- Ha ha. Hi-larious. Tobey: *randomly poofs in* Now you're quoting meeee!! *dances* :D Everyone: *facepalms* Riley: Really, TLM? ((A/N: Finally I give you a line in one of my comments! ^^ Sorry about that, I just don't want anyone Tobey, ^^ to sound more out of character than I already make them...)) Random Person: Yeah, he's like waaay OOC. Me: Ugh, fine. *snaps fingers twice* Tobey: Hey— *disappears in a cloud of purple sparkles* Me: *giggles* WG: :/ RP: Wait, you snapped your fingers twic— *disappears in another cloud of purple sparkles* Me: ^^ SB: Well then. Who wants more of these delicious cheese and crackers? :) WG: Mm, sure! DTB (muffled): *in other room* I-is there cheddar...? WG: *grins teasingly* Yep, there's cheddar, Swiss, American, Colby jack— DTB (muffled): *groans theatrically* WG: *rolls eyes and smiles at SB* See Doc, there's nothing to feel bad about. I'm perfectly fine, and that guy out there— DTB (muffled): I heard that!!! *glares* WG: —definitely ISN'T you. Everything's back to normal— *notices me and Huggy attempting to make cookies (and failing at the 'do not eat all the cookie dough' part)* ...Well, somewhat normal anyways. But still. :) SB: *smiles genuinely* Aw, thanks... WG: Anytime! (they turn and see DTB, who has edged his way into the kitchen on account of not being tied up to anything) DTB: *looks around* So where's the cheese? WG: *rolls eyes* Right there. *motions to plate of cheese and crackers on table* DTB: Oh, thanks. *hops towards table* (everyone just watches him silently) DTB: Why is everyone staring at me? *reaches for cheese* Hey! *can't get it due to being tied up* Hmph! *tries again* A little help here? *tries again* :/ Everyone: *smiles and laughs* :) Narrator: And so ends another completely-useless-to-whatever-plot-we-ever-had-going comment. Tune in next time, for more of the hopefully less random– (everyone rolls their eyes as Riley and TLM high-five) Narrator: *sighs* ...adventures of... WordGirl!! (WG flies up holding CHF has a mouth full of cookie dough) ~TLM